The Olympians at the Mall
by Tigress Princess
Summary: A boring day up on Mount Olympus turns into something more when Hermes finds a list. A list of 'Things I'm not supposed to do at the Mall.' What's going to happen? Chaos and lots of laughter that's what!
1. The List

**Hey guys! So I had this idea a couple of days back, I'm sure that you've all heard of the list of things I'm not supposed to do at Wal-Mart/Mall/Ect. Right? Well this story is going to be about that, and the Gods spending some family time together. I'm really not sure about it yet so you guys will have to tell me what you think about it in a review! If you all like it I'll post the next chapter maybe by tomorrow. Thanks for reading people!**

**Summary: A boring day on Olympus turns into something more when Hermes finds a list. A list of some really interesting things…**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! **

* * *

><p>It was another boring day up on Mount Olympus. The Gods had just finished a rather tiring argument over who had the best cabin in Camp. Childish yes, but what did you expect?<p>

"I' m so bored." The Love Goddess whined for what seemed the fifth time that morning.

"Well I'm not. This stuff's hilarious!" Hermes snickered as he clicked away on his laptop.

Apollo, who had been listening to some music on his I-Pod stood up from his throne and walked over to Hermes.

"What are you doing?" Apollo questioned as he tried to sneak a peek at the screen.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Hermes sniffed haughtily. He shut the laptop and turned away from Apollo. Hermes then began to write something into his phone.

Athena sighed as she looked away from the huge book he had been reading, "I'm going to regret asking this later, but what are you doing?" She questioned.

Hermes looked up at her and blinked slowly, "Nothing dear." He said innocently.

Athena narrowed her eyes and as always being the curious person she is, she walked over to Hermes and forcefully took the laptop out of his hands. Hermes didn't look angry; he just shook his head slightly and warned, "Curiosity killed the cat 'Thena."

Athena, all seriousness flying out the window looked back at her elfish brother and stuck her tongue out. She went back to her throne and cautiously began to open the screen, as though expecting something to jump out of it.

When nothing did Athena began to look at the things that had held Hermes' interest a minute ago. After a minute of quickly scanning the screen she was on the floor laughing.

"Oh Gods, that is funny! Hermes where did you find that?" She wheezed, after having recovered from her laughing fit.

Zeus looked at Athena curiously and he wasn't the only one. Athena never acted like that.

Ares, Apollo and Poseidon walked over to Athena and removed the computer from her hands. After a moment of silence they too burst out laughing hysterically.

"This shit is funny man! Babe, come take a look." Ares requested as he reached his arm out to Aphrodite.

The Love Goddess shrugged and walked over to him. After a minute of staring and clicking Aphrodite was laughing her tinkling laugh.

"Ares watch your mouth!" Hera screeched, but she too looked intrigued at what they were laughing about.

Hermes smirked from where he sat, "Thanks, I found it posted on YouTube."

Artemis stood up from her throne and she took the laptop away from her twin. After a minute she murmured, "I don't understand, what is this Mall that they're talking about?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Demeter, Hestia and much to the surprise of everyone, Hera, walked over to Artemis and read what was on the screen from over the Moon Goddess's shoulder. The three sisters couldn't help but let out a few giggles.

"Somebody would actually do this?" Demeter asked as she smiled.

"Obviously, or else they wouldn't post it." Hera replied in a snobby tone, but she too seemed to be hiding a smile.

"Well I'm officially interested in this YouTube thing that you are all watching." Zeus commented before he got up from his throne and walked over to his wife.

He looked at the screen for a moment and then shook his head. What would be an appropriate reaction? He really didn't know whether he should laugh out loud or shake his head at the childishness of these mortals. (*Cough* Hypocrite *Cough*)

"Hades come look, I think you'll get a kick out of some of these." Poseidon invited as he grabbed the laptop from Zeus's hands.

Hades sighed dramatically and stood from his throne. He appeared to be annoyed that he'd been called but everyone could see the underlying curiosity in his intense eyes.

After a minute of silent reading Hades shook his head and walked back to his throne.

Hephaestus stood up and Poseidon handed him the laptop so he could take a look too. He accepted the computer from his Uncle with a "Thanks."

And then he began to read what was on the screen. "List of things I'm not supposed to do at the Mall." The God of Blacksmiths read out loud, his gruff voice bounced off of the white marble walls harshly.

Hermes and Apollo both turned to Zeus at the same time, puppy-dog expressions on their faces. "Please! Please just say yes!" Hermes begged as he clung to the leg of Zeus's suit.

Zeus looked around at his family. They _were_ very bored, and maybe this could help pass the time until the next arguing- excuse me, the next part of the _meeting_ began. Besides what trouble could this cause? They were just going to have some harmless fun down on Earth, he thought. Now how to convince some certain people to go along with this?...

**Leave me a review with your thoughts! **


	2. The Start

**Meow, oops I mean RAWR! Anyways sorry for the delay, haven't been feeling the creativity. One more week of school and as soon as I'm out, I'll update everyday. Love you guys, don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p>Hermes slurped at his strawberry banana smoothie slowly, savoring the sweet taste of the drink.<p>

"Mmm." He moaned slightly, eyes closing in delight as his family watched him with 'WTF' looks on their faces. "It's just a smoothie Hermes." Artemis murmured with her eyebrows scrunched.

"A very delicious, special smoothie." The Messenger God corrected.

Artemis glared, and Zeus sensing a fight about to break out interrupted, "Hermes can you just hurry? We don't have all day." They had all already finished eating hours ago, and they were starting to get impatient, especially Hades.

The mall's bright lights weren't doing his snow white skin any favors, and they were already beginning to attract the attention of some nosy mortals.

"Oh alright." Hermes sighed as he stood up, "Finally." Athena growled as she led the way to the huge blue store, the bright sign greeting them.

"Walmart." Aphrodite pronounced awkwardly, her face scrunching up in disgust at the weird name.

"They sell walls here?" Hera asked dumbly, waiting for someone to explain.

"No it's just the name, not wall mart, but Walmart." Athena replied as she dragged her family inside the store.

She led them to a small aisle so they wouldn't cause a traffic jam.

"So where do we start?" Poseidon asked innocently. Apollo took the list out of his back pocket and handed it to his Auntie Demeter, who was next to Poseidon.

"Ew, it's all sweaty and wet." Demeter said, her pert nose crinkling in disgust. "Prissy much?" Ares muttered as he rolled his eyes at her. Zeus shot him a warning look.

"Okay I guess…I guess we can start with this one." Poseidon said finally pointing to number 13. "What do you mean we? This is a solo thing, we each have to pick one and do it, and the one who pulls it off the best gets bragging rights for the next century." Hermes stated slowly, already knowing that his family wouldn't pass up an opportunity to inflate their egos even more.

He knew just how their minds worked.

"Alright then, let's just get this over with, Poseidon are you first?" Hades asked coolly.

The Sea God shrugged but nodded as he read out loud, "Dress up as a female and go into one of the changing rooms, once inside scream out really loud 'There's no toilet paper in here!'. The Olympians all shared a look, smirks already blooming on their faces. Oh this was going to be good.

**Be a dear and review, please, do it for the smoothie. **

2


End file.
